The Princess Diaries 2
by SereEndylove4ever
Summary: Esta es una historia basada en la película The Princess Diaries un diario de una princesa 2 es una historia muy buena jaja léanlo y me dejan sus RW.capitulo 4 arriba MMMMMM GOMEN POR LA TARDANZA!
1. La Llegada a tokio de cristal,La Fiesta

**Hola! Bueno primero y principal Sailor Moon No me Pertenece TT le pertenece a la Diosa Naoko! Ehhhhhh que bien juju bueno este fic se basa en la película The Princess Diaries 2 jaja de Walt Disney espero que sigan este fic es muy importante para mi jejeje bueno nos vemos ahh y gracias a Yavanna me ayudo mucho jaja bueno en el fic no jaja me dio unos concejos juju bueno sin mas preámbulos le presento mi fic **

**..:The Princess Diaries 2:..**

**Author: MysticalSelene**

**Pareja: Serena o Serenity / Darien o Endimión como quieran llamarle XDD**

**Serie: Sailor Moon**

**¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**

**...:Capitulo 1:...**

**..: Llegada a Tokio de Cristal y El La Fiesta De Cumpleaños de la Princesa:..**

**En el avión real **

**Querido Diario**

Soy yo! Tenia tiempo sin escribirte ya termine mis estudios en la universidad y estoy ceo que estoy lista para ser reina de Tokio de Cristal eso creo , jaja preguntaras como ha estado Seiya , bueno es esta muy bien ha estado de gira con sus hermanos jaja no ha dejado su carrera como cantante y no , no somos novios somos muy buenos amigos el tiene a su novia Paola jaja es una buena chica. También preguntaras por mina jaja ella se quedo en Londres por que quería terminar sus estudios , mi madre Ikuko jaja ella esta feliz mente casada con mi ex profesor Kenji ...

**Interrumpida por el jefe de seguridad Joe bueno así ella le llamaba**

"**Princesa vea a su derecha bienvenida a Tokio de Cristal"...dijo Joe**

**Serena vio en la ventana la cuidad que gobernaría era hermosa **

"**Esta es mi Bella Tokio De cristal , quien diría que gobernaría una ciudad así"**

**en el aeropuerto todos los de seguridad estaban esperando a la princesa vigilando cada centímetro del aeropuerto para que no hubiera ningún inconveniente **

"**el Gorrión se acerca"...dijeron todos los vigilantes a través de sus micrófonos **

**Joe ayuda a serena a bajar el avión la acompaña a el carro y emprenden el viaje hacia el Palacio Real**

**La gente miraba con curiosidad , algunas saludaban a la princesa con gran emoción le daban la bienvenida...**

"**esta gente es muy gentil , espero que me ayudes Lady Luna"...serena le decía a su pequeña gata..**

**el carro estaba entrando el palacio y todos los oficiales y la guardiana de la reina también**

**cuando la puerta del carro se estaba abriendo un hombre dijo **

" **La Princesa Serenity Serena Tsukino Tsukime y Su noble gatita Lady Luna"**

**Ya en la Noche**

**Todos los Invitados Llegaban con regalos de varios tamaños eran gentiles y muy sonrientes pero habían muchas Señoras muy criticonas decían muchas cosas de los vestidos de otras señoras...**

**En el pasillo**

**La guardiana de la reina iba muy apurada por que le tenia que avisar a joe para que todos estuvieran en sus lugares**

"**No te quedes dormido...Joe La reina viene en camino avísales a todos "...Sakura le decía a uno de los vigilantes **

"**El águila se acerca , el águila se acerca"...dijo joe**

**Al terminar de decir esto la reina venia con un vestido espléndido el vestido era color melón ,era un vestido muy como no tenia mucho arreglos era como tipo Batola pero era muy hermoso el vestido...**

"**Déjeme decirle que esta muy hermosa su majestad" ...dijo Joe**

"**Oh vamos joe no me llames así llámame por mi nombre"...Dijo Selene **

"**Esta bien Selene"...Dijo Joe**

**Sakura le dijo a los vigilantes que estaban cerca de la perta para que la abrieran **

**La reina se acercaba hacia los invitados y estos le hicieron una reverencia **

"**me da mucho gusto que hayan venido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi nieta Serenity si estuviera Orión aquí estuviera muy orgulloso de su nieta" dijo Selene**

"**Rey Orión que descanse en paz" ...dijeron los invitados**

"**Sin Mas nada que decirles aquí esta vuesta princesa"...dijo Selene**

**las puertas se abrieron y de ahí salió Serenity (ya saben con cual vestido salió) su cabello suelto pero tenia un peinado tipo media cola y una corona que tenia algunos diamantes como adornos **

**Todos los presentes quedaron impactados por la belleza de la joven princesa **

**Serena bajo las escaleras con cuidado y saludo a todos con mucha elegancia y gracia **

**Después de eso la fiesta empezó todos hablaban de la princesa las señoras criticaban y serena estaba en la mesa donde reposaba el pastel ella con una cucharillita y n cochillo sin filo retiro una floresita que adornaba la torna miro hacia los lados y se comió la flor de azúcar y ...**

" **Vi eso"...dijo una desconocida**

**Serena se asusto pero cuando volteo vio a su amiga la princesa de Asia**

**Las dos gritaron de alegría y se abrazaron serena le pregunto**

"**Tu que haces aquí"**

"**bueno tu abuela me invito"**

"**rei tenia mucho tiempo sin verte"**

"**Yo también princesa Serenity"...dijo con tono de burla**

"**Rei sabes que no me gusta que me llames asi"**

"**si lo se serena jajaj"**

**las dos hablaban muy animadamente cuando serena piso sin querer a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules **

"**Oh lo siento no fue mi intención"**

"**no tranquila princesa de todas maneras estos zapatos me quedan grandes"**

"**seguro"**

"**seguro princesa"**

"**bueno me retiro"**

"**hasta luego princesa"**

**serena se dirigía hacia la guardiana de su abuela **

"**Sakura cuantos cenadores tengo que saludar"**

"**Solo te falta dos"**

**Sakura le señalo al cenador que la miraba con ojos muy malignos?**

**Cuando serena lo iba a saludar uno de los mesoneros tropezó eh hizo que la corona de serena se cayera **

"**lo siento princesa no fue mi intención"**

"**no te preocupes no pasa nada"**

**el cenador Darían Chiba ( este no es nuestro protagonista ok) le puso la corona a serena y le dijo **

"**princesa tenga cuidado por que le pueden robar la corona"**

"**Oh no señor darían no me la robaran bueno gracias"**

**serena se aleja y el murmura**

"**por ejemplo yo"**

**Ya era hora de bailar con todos los solteros de Tokio de Cristal**

**Serena bailaba con los peores bailarinas hasta que **

**El joven a quien había pisado la salvo de esos bailarines pésimos **

"**gracias por salvarme"**

"**no hay de que princesa"**

" **bueno mi nombre es Serenity pero para los amigos Serena"**

"**Bueno Mi nombre es Endimión pero para los amigos Darien"**

"**Oh están muy lindos sus nombres"**

"**Al igual que los de usted princesa"**

**ellos fueron interrumpidos por el príncipe mas joven de todos tan solo tenia 10 años **

**y dijo**

"**me permite bailar con esta dama"**

"**Claro"...dijo Darien **

"**si esta fuera mi fiesta ya nos hubiéramos besado" ...dijo el pequeño príncipe **

" **a si"... dijo la princesa un poco extrañada por el comportamiento del pequeño príncipe**

"**te puedo susurrar en el oído?"...dijo el príncipe**

"**claro si alcanzas"...dijo serena**

**santiago , así se llamaba el príncipe trato de alcanzarla pero no pudo **

**así paso la noche, una noche donde la princesa Serenity cumplía 21 años**

**Continuara**

**Jaja creo que esta un poco corto no? Bueno espero que les aya gustado eh jaja por que si no ¬¬ no mentira era jugando bueno me despido hasta la próxima!**

**Sayonara**


	2. una noticia ¿¿como se atreven?¿¿en 30 di...

Hola! Bueno primero y principal Sailor Moon No me Pertenece TT le pertenece a la Diosa Naoko! Ehhhhhh que bien juju bueno este fic se basa en la película The Princess Diaries 2 jaja de Walt Disney espero que sigan este fic es muy importante para mi jejeje bueno nos vemos ahh y gracias a Yavanna me ayudo mucho jaja bueno en el fic no jaja me dio unos concejos juju bueno sin mas preámbulos le presento mi fic...

..:The Princess Diaries 2:..

Autor: MysticalSelene

Pareja: Serena o Serenity / Darien o Endimión como quieran llamarle XDD

Serie: Sailor Moon

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

..:Capitulo II:..

...:Una Noticia ¿¿¿pero como creen¿en 30 días:...

Al día siguiente la princesa se encontraba en la sala de estar por que su cuarto todavía no estaba listo , y dos desconocidas entraron y...

"Hola ¿cómo están? Perdón creía que estaba sola" ...dijo Serena

"No, señorita"...dijo una de las chicas

"mi nombre es Molly a su servicio"

"y yo soy Ann, señorita"

"Molly Ann ,yo soy serena . por favor no me hagan reverencias por que no me siento muy cómoda"

"¿Así no?" (le hacían una reverencia) ¿cómo le gustan?

"¿así tal vez?"

No quise decir así...

Mientras las chicas hacían variedades de reverencias ...

" la reina le desea un buen día , ella esta en sección con el parlamento"...dijo Sakura

"bien" dijo serena mientras se servia su taza con chocolate

"veo que ya ha conocido a sus mucamas"

"si"

"pero me puedes decir donde queda el botón para apagar las reverencias"

"Oh... jajaja serena jaja , chicas es suficiente"

"su majestad se reunirá contigo en la sala de trono dentro de una hora"

"ok"

"lamento de que su habitación no este lista , pero puedes quedar aquí"

"no , no tranquila, oye "

"Si serena?"

"puedo explorar el, se ve muy misterioso"

" claro , bueno ha conocido a maurice"

"hey mo"

(maurice es el perro de la reina)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

En algún pasillo del palacio se encontraba serena tomando una taza de chocolate caliente , pero algo le llamo la atención , era un pequeño pasillo escondido , serena le dio mucha curiosidad y entro lo único que salió de sus labios fue...

"de lujo"

camino un poco hasta que se consiguió con el final del pasillo y vio que en la pared se encontraba una pequeña ventanilla , la abrió y vio que su abuela se encontraba en ese lugar , ese lugar se llamaba El parlamento

Y vio todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar , en ese momento se escucho una voz muy conocida para ella y esa voz era del cenador Darían y...

"otro japonés real, es elegible para subir el trono de Tokio de Cristal"

desde la ventanilla serena se encontraba muy desconcertada y dijo

" que?..."

"mi sobrino, Lord Chiba.

"como dijo" Selene contesto

"la madre de mi sobrino era la hermana de mi esposa. Por lo tanto , su majestad, tengo el agrado de anunciar que mi sobrino esta listo para tomar su lugar como rey de Tokio De Cristal"

"cállese"...dijo Selene

"como dijo"...contesto Darian

"este...quiero decir..."

"Cállese" no significa siempre cállese, en estados unidos y en Londres cállese es como decir "cielos","vaya", "ah"...

"Gracias señor primer ministro"...dijo Selene

"pero la princesa Serenity no es la primera en la línea de sucesión del trono"...dijo un Hombre

"según la ley de Tokio De cristal , la princesa debe de casarse antes de subir"...dijo otro

"nunca se puso en practica esa ley"...dijo Selene

"un hombre no necesita casarse para ser rey estamos en el siglo xxx por el amor a dios mi nieta también tiene que tener los mismos derechos al igual que los hombres"

"SII"...dijo serena pero al percatarse de que lo dijo en voz alta se tapo la boca rápidamente.

"todos los del parlamento buscaban esa voz pero se dieron por vencidos así que continuaron..

"Tokio de cristal no tendrá reina a menos de que esta este unida en matrimonio "

"¿lord parlimore?"...dijo Selene

"esta es la ley de Tokio de cristal desde hace 300 años la princesa Serenity no reinara si no se casa, disculpe su majestad no todos estamos seguros de que la princesa Serenity sea la elección mas apropiada para gobernar nuestra nación...

uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh... dijeron los del parlamento

"caballeros por favor"...dijo el primer ministro

"seguro que esta honorable institución le otorgue a la princesa Serenity un año durante el cual pueda elegir a su esposo y casase con el ,o renunciara al trono de Tokio de cristal y cederlo a lord Chiba "...dijo el primer ministro

"protesto"

"un año?"

"setenta días"

"dos meses"

"treinta días"...dijo lord parlimore

si en treinta días la princesa se casa el reina será de ella , pero si no se casa se le dará el trono a lord Chiba... serena al escuchar lo que dijo Lord parlimore cerro la ventanilla con gran rabia ...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Continuara

Ojayou ... mis queridas lectoras y mis queridos lectores hay si son malos esas personas del parlamento no? Como le van hacer esto a serena que malos son bueno espero que les haya gustado mi fic jaja me dejan sus rw.

Sheccid de Chiba : _oye que bien que seas la novia de Darien jaja como quisiera que Darien fuera mi novio...mentira jaja era jugando oye tu no quedas atrás me gustan tus fics son muy buenos y gracias por dejarme apoyarme que vivaaaaaaaaa serena y Darien_

TaNiTaLoVe_ :holaaaaaaaaa ajaja a mi me gustan mucho tus historias jaja son muy buenas y si es un universo alterno bueno aunque sea se un poquitito de lo que significa jeje y claro que viva la pareja darien/serena .y me he dado cuenta de que los que hacen historias de serena y Darien han abandonado es muy triste pero ya veras que yo los reviviré jaja pero no c como_

Leg: _Hola me alegro que te aya gustado mi fic jaja espero que lo sigas y gracias por dejar tu reviews_

Serenity-Princess: _Ohayo princesa jaja me alegra mucho de que te gustara mi fic jaja y claro que lo voy a actualizar jaja tranquila jajaja_


	3. Plan para conseguir un esposo, Visitas i...

Hola! Bueno primero y principal Sailor Moon No me Pertenece TT le pertenece a la Diosa Naoko! Ehhhhhh que bien juju bueno este fic se basa en la película The Princess Diaries 2 jaja de Walt Disney espero que sigan este fic es muy importante para mi jejeje bueno nos vemos ahh y gracias a Yavanna me ayudo mucho jaja bueno en el fic no jaja me dio unos concejos juju ahhh. Hay escenas que son iguales a la de la película y NO LAS HAGO CON LAS MISMAS PALABRAS QUE EN LA PELÍCULA HAY ESCENAS QUE SON INVENTADAS POR MI ...espero no molestarlos bueno sin mas preámbulos le presento mi fic...

..:The Princess Diaries 2:..

Autor: MysticalSelene

Pareja: Serena o Serenity / Darien o Endimión como quieran llamarle XDD

Serie: Sailor Moon

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

..:Capitulo 3:..

Plan para buscar un esposo y Visitas Inesperadas

" pero como se atreven hacerme esto , que voy hacer abuela?"...dijo serena

"Serenity cálmate no te pongas así, esta es la ley de Tokio de Cristal" ...dijo Selene

"ja, como quieres que no me ponga así? Es un abuso, yo soy la princesa y puedo hacer lo que quiera, como se atreve ese tal " Lord Chiba" que se cree ese tipo?"...dijo serena

"Serenity Tranquilízate por favor" ...dijo Selene

"abuela no me llames Serenity y no me calmo nada" ...dijo serena haciendo pucheros

"Hay Serena"...decía Selene mientras le salía una gotota de sudor .

...En algún lugar de Tokio De Cristal...

"Tú mi querido muchacho, puedes ser el soberano de Tokio De Cristal, solo tu puedes hacerlo"...dijo el Cenador Darian

"Tío...por que quieres que sea el rey de Tokio de Cristal?"...Dijo el joven de Cabellos Negros

"Se lo prometí a tu padre y lo haré"...Dijo Darian

"Si como sea"...dijo otra vez el joven

"Darien querido Sobrino sabes como puedes tomar el reino? "...dijo Darian

" como tío?"...dijo Darien sin un mayor interés

"Simple muchacho... con trampa"...dijo Darian

"con trampa?"...dijo un confundido Darien

" si mi muchacho...bueno alistémonos tenemos que ir al castillo"...dijo Darian

"si tío"...dijo Darien

-

...En el Palacio...

"Lord Chiba llegara en cualquier instante con la víbora de su tío...dijo La Reina"

"Si su majestad"...dijo una muchacha

en ese momento se acerca Joe el jefe de seguridad de la reina con un joven...con el sobrino de el Primer Ministro

"Su Majestad"...Dijo Joe

"Se que Kelvin es el sobrino de el Primer Ministro... pero la verdad que es bien fastidiosito"...dijo joe

"Jajaja ...Oh joe no durara tendrá que volver a las clases muy pronto"...dijo la reina

"El quiere una audiencia con usted"...dijo Joe

"Ahora?"...dijo la reina

"ahora"...dijo Joe

" Kelvin"...dijo la reina

"su majestad"...dijo el joven

"espero que hayas Conocido a mis mucamas ellas son Violeta, Elena y Rosa"...dijo la Reina

" en este momento investigare a Rosa"...dijo Kelvin muy seriamente

las dos mucamas restantes se alejaron de rosa y pusieron una cara muy asustada

"Oh no es necesario"...dijo la reina

"Su majestad...haría todo por protegerla "...dijo Kelvin

"ejem...pero que valiente es usted Kevin"

"Pues yo no opino lo mismo ..."dijo un Celoso Joe

"Su majestad el carro esta en la puerta"...dijo violeta

"oh vamos"

-

"El cenador no se quedara , solo vino a traer a su Sobrino...tranquilo Joe"...dijo la reina

"Oh hola abuela"...dijo serena

"Hola serena...como amaneciste"

"bien, lo que no puedo crees que el susodicho se quede aquí en el palacio¿por qué el parlamento lo invito?"...dijo una enojada princesa

"el parlamento no lo hizo , fui yo"

"que?"

"Yo le ofrecí que lo torturaran y lo encerrara"...Dijo Joe

"Si, me gusta esa idea por que no lo haces?"

"te dije que no serena"

"abuela anda no seas malita"...dijo esto poniendo una carita de perrito triste

"Serena...que no"

"naaaaaaa... que mal"

-

en las puertas del palacio

se encontraba la guardiana de la reina Sakura y los guardias del palacio esperando al Cenador cascarrabias perdón Darian y su Sobrino El Lord Bombón ejem lo siento Darien Endimión.

El carro se estaciona y uno de los recibidores se acerca y ...

"Cual es el problema , yo puedo abrir la puerta, que estúpidos son" ...dijo el obstinado de Darian

"Discúlpenlo"dijo... un apenado Darien

"No se preocupe Sr. Darien"...dijo Sakura

-

"No voy hacer amable con el ,es un arrogante y grosero..."

"acaso lo conoces serena?"

"sssss...no"

"ja serena como vas ha decir eso de alguien que siquiera conoces"

"pero abuela"

"Nada Serena"

"Anunciando a El Cenador Darian y a Su Sobrino Lord Chiba"

"ah no" dijo serena

"oh que grata sorpresa"

"su majestad le presento a mi Sobrino Lord Darien"

"Su majestad"

"Oh pero que galante es usted"

"Me da mucho gusto en conocer a la reina mas bella de todo el mundo"

"Gracias por los halagos joven"

"su alteza"

"..."

"Serenity querida saluda a nuestro huésped"

"Lord Darien le doy la bienvenida con esto" ...al decir esto serena le da un pisotón tremendo a Darien que hace que este se caiga.

"ahhh...si...siempre...hace eso..." dijo un alodorido Darien

"Discúlpenla es que esta un poco enojada con usted, ahora vuelvo"...dijo la reina

"Fue un accidente"dijo casi muerto de la risa Joe

"Acaso esta practicando Flamenco o algo por el estilo?"...dijo muy molesto el Tío de Darien.

-

En la cocina del palacio

"Se puede saber que hiciste hay serena "...dijo Selene

"Discúlpame abuela ,es que ya conocía a lord Darien los dos coqueteamos en el baile pero...me siento tan tonta como pude hacerlo"

"Si, Como reina no apruebo lo que hiciste...pero...como tu abuela digo bien hecho se lo tenia merecido"...dijo Selene

"Enserio abuela?...dijo Impresionada Serena

"Claro Serena se lo tenia bien merecido hace tiempo yo se lo hice a la víbora de su tío y fue muy divertido"...dijo Selene

"ósea tu ya lo conocías?"...dijo Serena

"Si...el y yo nos íbamos a casar ...pero luego apareció tu abuelo se cambiaron los planes y...cuando me case con tu abuelo Darian me odio y mucho ...hasta trato de matar a tu abuelo ...pero bueno ya no importa jaja ya paso , soy muy feliz contigo y lo fui con mi Querido esposo...Dijo Selene

"Wao abuela que impresionante , no sabia esa historia "...dijo serena muy impresionada

"Bueno ven que te quiero enseñar algo mi querida Princesita "...dijo Selene

"Si, hay que es abuela"

"No te lo voy a decir es una sorpresa"

"esta bien abuela"

Hablaron durante el camino muy animadamente cuando de pronto se detuvieron en una puerta

"Abran Puertas"

al decir esto la reina los jóvenes que se encontraban en la puerta la abrieron...

"Bien , esta es tu habitación serena"

"E...enserio"

"Si serena Pasa"

La habitación de serena estaba pintada de un color Azul Claro con unas imágenes en las paredes esas imágenes eran unos Conejos Lunares... la cama era matrimonial pero era extremadamente larga pero estaba Arreglada con Cojines en forma de luna y estrella las cobijas estaba una gran imagen de la luna con la diosa de la luna Selene...pero no era la abuela de serena , era la mitológica diosa de la luna , también había unos cuantos cuadros en donde ella salió ...serena salía muy hermosa en ese retrato , lady luna habia entrado y vio un pequeño castillito y maulló por que le gusto su nueva casita ... serena camino un poco y estaba cerca de su guardarropa habían mucha variedad de ropa, lentes , zapatos, vestidos de todo los colores...pero cuando se acercó para ver la ropa...algo o mejor dicho alguien la asusto, esa persona era Mina Aino su mejor amiga de la preparatoria

Serena se había asustado al principio pero cuando vio a su amiga pego un grito al igual que mina y serena le dijo

"Mina dios estas aquí en Tokio"

"si lo se"

"Tienes el cabello mas largo "

"lo se"

"Te extrañe mi amiga"

"yo también "

volvieron a abrazar y gritaron de alegría pero serena se separo y le dijo

"Mina me voy a casar"

"con quien serena con un príncipe azul, tiene un hermano?"

"mina no se con quien"

-

En un salón se encontraban Sakura, Joe ,Selene, Serena y Mina

Serena y mina se encontraban viendo las fotos de los solteros elegibles de Tokio de Cristal Sakura se encontraba haciendo unas cotufas Selene y Joe se encontraban viendo también las fotos

"Barón Zafiro Klimt no es muy elegible , no es muy confiable es muy soberbio "...dijo Selene

Próximo

" Príncipe Diamante"

"Oh... Acepto Totalmente"...dijo serena

"...esta como para comérselo"...dijo mina

"Si es verdad , pero desgraciadamente el es heredero de su propia corona"...dijo Sakura

"MMMM...QUE MAL"...dijo desilusionada serena

"Pero si no es elegible que hace en la lista?"...dijo Joe

"Es que me gusta verlo es muy guapo"...dijo Sakura

"Hay a mi también" dijo Selene

"su majestad"...dijo joe

Próximo

"Julián Miyazawa...no tiene títulos "

"que tal el de esposo"...dijo mina

"eso mismo piensa su novio"...dijo Joe

"Exacto"...dijeron al unísono serena y mina

Próximo

" Muy Viejo"

"Muy Joven"

"necesitamos alguien de confianza que sea comprensivo..."dijo selene pero la interrumpió serena y dijo

"Alguien como el?"

"Exacto, buena elección serena"...dijo Selene

"Andrew Jacoby duque de tomoeda"

"Es muy guapo no lo crees mina"

"sip"

Continuara

Ohayo espero que les haya gustado y no me hagan sentir mal porfis (mentira ja) bueno si les parece que las escena son muy parecidas a la de la película tranquilos ya cambiaran por que las Sailor Scouts aparecerán sayonara


	4. Una Cita , Una Propuesta

_Discúlpenme por la tardanza jeje es que me daba flojera escribir de nuevo gomen!_

_Como ya saben Sailor moon no es de mi propiedad tampoco El Diario de la princesa 2_

_Los personajes le pertenece a Naoko takeuchi!_

_Y sin mas nada que decirles les dejo tranquilos para que vean el otro Capi jeje_

* * *

_Capitulo 4 _

_Una Cita , Una Propuesta_

_01-07-2005 _

* * *

_  
_

_En la Playa se encontraban Serena y Andrew hablando animadamente. Andrew le contaba cosas divertidas a serena y esta se reía , Los escoltas de serena estaban el lugar y el jefe de kelvin miro hacia donde estaba serena y Andrew y kelvin lo vio y le dijo:_

_"¿Puedo Mirar?"_

_"No"_

_"¿Te Quitas Los Lentes?"_

_"No"_

_Los Reporteros se encontraban en la playa cubriendo la informaron de la princesa y Andrew._

_Serena y Andrew caminaban cerca de la playa y detrás de ellos estaba La Reina Selene y Los Padres de Andrew La Sra. Cristal y El Sr. Apolo. Cuando Serena y Andrew voltean ven a los periodistas y reporteros y los saludan, estos se emocionan mucho y empiezan a saludar y otros a tomar fotos como locos , pero una ventisca le quita de los hombros de Serena su bufanda y..._

_"¡Dios Mi Bufanda!"_

_"¡Espera Serena yo voy por ella!"_

_"No, no importa"_

_"Una princesa no debe correr por una bufanda"_

_"La tengo""_

_Cuando Serena fue a agarrar su bufanda los dos cayeron a la arena y se echaron a reír ,Selene y los padres de Andrew se les quedan viendo con una sonrisa en la cara y Selene les dice:_

_"¿Tomamos un poco de Té?"_

_"Oh, Gracias su majestad"-dice la Madre de Andrew_

_"Para mi será un placer su majestad"-dice el padre de Andrew_

_"Gracias Andrew ,pero creo que los dos somos torpes"_

_"Eso es verdad Serena"_

_Los dos ríen a carcajada..._

* * *

_**  
Al día Siguiente...**_

_Andrew y Serena se encuentran jugando tenis en el Jardín del Palacio con las mucamas y Mina como compañía_

_"Buen Tiro Serena"-Dijo Andrew_

_"Ja, Lo se, lo se... soy muy buena admítelo jaja"_

_"Jaja esta bien lo admito serena"_

_"Ahora Toma esto"_

_serena le tira la pelotita de tenis a Andrew y este logra golpear la pelota pero serena no tubo mucha suerte por que cuando fue a golpearla no lo pudo hacer y se callo al suelo, las mucamas y kelvin tratan de ayudar a serena pero mina no se lo permiten_

_"No ,déjenlos, déjenlos"-dice mina_

_Mina le dice a serena n voz baja_

_"Sery quítate los lentes"_

_"Serenity ya voy a ayudarte"-decía esto mientras buscaba hielo_

_"Ha..Hai"_

_Serena se quita los lentes y empieza ha sobrase el tobillo_

_"Auch eso me duele!"_

_"Bien déjame ponerte esto"_

_Andrew le pone un Pañito con hielo adentro_

_" Auch"_

_"Si...Auch"-dice imitándola_

_"Andrew que malo eres"_

_se ríen los dos_

_Mina agarra una raqueta de tenis y hace que esta toando la guitarra y empieza a cantar_

_"Se enamoran, Mientras juegan Tenis"_

_después mira hacia Lady Luna la gata de serena y vuelve a cantar_

_"¿Dónde esta mi gatito?"_

* * *

_  
__**Al otro día...**_

_Serena y Andrew caminaban a los alrededores del palacio Molly y Ann los siguen pero serena las ve y les hace seña para que estas se retiren._

_Darien se pone a leer un libro en l jardín y come una manzana pero cuando alza la vista ve a los tórtolos que pasan por ahí se molesta y se retira_

_Andrew y serena se sientan en un banco y empiezan ha hablar_

_"Bueno Serena Veras mi familia hace como 200 años los matrimonios son arreglados.."_

_"¿Andrew?"_

_"Si Serenity"_

_"Podrías hablar sin mover los labios, es que ellos tienen binoculares"_

_Refiriéndose a los Reporteros_

_"Bueno aquí tenemos a nuestra pareja favorita¿no se ve hermosa?"-dice la reportera_

_"Serena tengo que darte algo"_

_"Andrew no es necesario"_

_Andrew se dispone a buscar lo que le quiere entregar a serena y es un..._

_"¿Tubo de Película?...es muy bonita claro...y que tiene?"_

_"Es un tubo de película" dice el compañero de la reportera_

_"Que Tendrá adentro" dice la reportera_

_"Serena ábrelo y veras"_

_"Ok déjame ver"_

_Serena abre el tubo de película y saca lo que tiene adentro y es..._

_"Un anillo"...le dice el compañero de la reportera_

_"Andrew es hermoso"_

_"ese anillo era de mi bisabuela y tubo 57 años casada con el y entonces pensé si esto nos daría suerte"_

_"Tengo que ponérmelo yo?"_

_"de eso yo me encargo"_

_"Esta bien"_

_"Dios Santo le propuso matrimonio!"-dice la reportera emocionada_

_Todos los camarógrafos se ponen a tomar fotos como loco_s

* * *

_**Al día Siguiente ...**_

_"Que vuelen los tórtolos"-dice una alegre Sakura_

_Serena y Andrew Salen al Balcón y empiezan a saludar a todos , la multitud empiezan a gritar sus nombres y después se despiden y entran al palacio y..._

_**Continuara**_

_**Serena: Oie Nos dejastes abandonados **_

_**Andrew: Si es verdad que mala eres Sery**_

_**SeryDare4ever:Gomen es que tenia flojera **_

_**Darien: Oie No sali mucho **_

_**Serena: Ja ,que te crees que vas ha ser la estrlla?**_

_**Sery: Oie Serena no seas dura con el prota ...ups se me salio**_

_**Andrew:Como es la cosa!**_

_**Sery: Yo,... etto je me voy!**_

_**spero que les haya gustado y me dejan sus Rw okas Chaus ...**_

_**No me linchen si? **_


End file.
